Everything I Never Wanted
by thelostblogger
Summary: The day Edward realized he was in love with Bella was the day he realized he was too late. If only he hadn't ruined his chances almost a year before. AH, CP, OOC.
1. Prologue

**So I was randomly sitting in my house tonight and I had this idea for a story, so I ran with it. This is just going the prologue. I have a plan with how I want to take this story and I think I can make this one last for quite a while with what I want to do and how I see this story unfolding. For those of you who are reading my other stories as I update them, I promise I haven't given up on them. I have serious cases of writer's block for my other stories, so please bear with me. I promise I will update them, I just don't want to disappoint you guys. I only want to post when I'm absolutely sure that you guys will love what I have written.**

**So here is just a very short prologue for my new story. I really hope I can get this story to turn out the way I want it to. So please leave me your thoughts and opinions as the story gets going. I realize this is very short so please check back with it as it gets going. As soon as I post this I'm going to go write the first chapter. Also any errors I apologize for. I don't have/use a beta. The good thing about that is I can post faster, the bad is there may be errors and I ask you to forgive me for them. Again, please leave me your thoughts and check back for the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't, nor have I ever, owned Twilight or any characters associated with it. I just thought of a story line and borrowed the characters. (:**

* * *

**_Edward's Point of View_**

There were many different things that made her who she was, many different things that made me fall in love with her. The way her brown eyes could read my every thought, even the ones that I didn't say out loud; the way her smile could light up a room the second it spread across her face; the light pink that would flood her cheeks whenever she became shy, nervous, or embarrassed; how no matter what was going on, she always held everyone else's concerns above her own. She was perfect in the sense of the word. She had no flaws. How it had taken me this long to realize I was in love with her was beyond me.

Unfortunately for me, this realization had come almost a year to late. She was in love with someone else. She was in love with Jacob Black. I shouldn't hate him, but I do. He was once one of my great friends, but now just hearing his name made my blood boil. I would never tell her this though, because he made her happy. He was the reason she smiled all the time, not me. He was the reason she was happier now than I had ever seen her before. I had known her my whole life and yet she has had never been happier than she was now. I only had myself to blame.


	2. Chapter 1

**I had intended to post this on Wednesday and start out by saying Happy Eclipse Premiere Day, but I failed to do so. So anyway, how many of you have seen Eclipse and how amazing did you think it was? I was at the midnight premiere and I thought it was fantastic, by far the best one yet. I won't go into details on that though because I don't want to ruin the movie for any of you who have yet to see it.**

**So here's a new chapter for you guys. For those who posted reviews (fictionlover1124 and edwardandtaylorgrl), thank you so much. I usually try to get to those and respond to them and throw in a sneak peek, but as quick as I wanted to post this new chapter I just didn't have the chance and I apologize. So here's a hint for those of you who haven't read my stories before: if you reply you get a sneak peek bonus. Why do I do that? I love getting reviews. Your reviews are what motivate me to keep writing. Knowing that you guys are liking what I'm writing is encouraging to me. I haven't forgotten about the ones who added this story to their favorites and story alerts though. I got six of those combined just for that short little prologue.**

**So I sat down and wrote out a chapter. I feel like it could have ended up a lot better. I just don't feel like this chapter is complete, but if I start writing the next part I'll just keep going and going and I want to save the next part for the next chapter. I'll do my best to get the next chapter written and posted as soon as possible, but the weather here this week has been gorgeous, and since my summer break started it had actually been pretty cruddy. I also have two jobs to work around, softball games, and it is Independence Day this weekend so that means I have a lot of family in town, so it might not be for about a week or two. If it's longer please forgive me.**

**Now that I've rambled on and on aimlessly to you guys, and for those of you who actually read this, thank you, one last thing. Please review and leave me your thoughts on this chapter (i.e. what you want to see in the next chapter, what you think could have been written better, whatever). I realize these parts at the beginning of my chapters are usually ridiculously long, but I'm one of those people who hates it when you get an email alert for a new chapter and it's an author's note, so I try to get what I want to say out before I post chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't, nor have I ever, owned Twilight or any of its characters.**

_**

* * *

Three years before**_

**Bella's Point of View**

One day. In one days everything I had come to know would be over. I had always looked forward to graduation, but now that it was actually here I was absolutely terrified. After this I my life would be completely different. I'd be on my own in Seattle going to school at a college where the number of students attending the school is larger than the population of Forks. I'd still be with most of my friends, but it wouldn't be the same. I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves as I grabbed the last book from my locker. Everything would be fine.

I felt a hand on the small of my back and I turned and smiled at James as he leaned against the locker next to mine.

"Hey," He looked up at me and then behind me.

"Can we talk?"

I bit my lip and nodded. I followed him outside to one of the benches and sat beside him. He took a deep breath and let it out before he started speaking, his gaze never meeting mine, just staring straight ahead.

"Look Bella, you know how much I like you. I just, I don't know how this is going to work after we graduate. You're going to Europe for the summer with Alice and Rosalie and then you're going to school in Seattle and I'll be going to school in Texas. I just don't see how this is going to work out."

I shook my head, "Okay, uhm, I'm just going to leave all right?"

I stood up and started walking back towards the school when he stopped me, "Bella please just talk to me."

I pulled my arm away and looked at him, "I'm a pretty smart person James, you don't have to spell it out for me."

"Bella can we at least stay friends?"

I shook my head, "I don't think so, James. Excuse me."

I brushed past him and ran into the school, apologizing when I occasionally bumped into someone.

"Bella, can we please talk?"

I ignored him and tried to get as far away from him as possible, trying to find somewhere to go that I wouldn't have to see him. I threw open the auditorium door and paused when it slammed into the wall. Faint music came from the piano, but it never stopped even with the door slamming open. I walked quietly around the curtain that was blocking my view, wiping at the tears on my face as I moved. The first thing I noticed was the head of tousled golden hair.

"What happened?"

I walked quietly over to the bench and sat down beside him. My hands were folded in my lap and I stared directly at them.

"How did you know it was me?"

He shrugged, "Just a guess. Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I, uh,"

He stopped me, "Let me guess, the latest asshole broke up with you?"

"He isn't an asshole."

He finally stopped playing and turned to face me more, "Bella, you're sitting in the auditorium with me the day before graduation in tears. Unless he has a good reason for why he broke up with you, he's an asshole."

"He broke up with me because he doesn't think things are going to work out with us. His point being because I'm going to Europe after graduation with Alice and Rosalie all summer and then he's going to all the way in Texas for school and he just doesn't think it will work."

He laughed and shook his head, "He's still an ass, Bella. Any intelligent guy would try to make things work."

I shrugged, "I know, but I just thought maybe he'd be different. He was always so nice."

Tears filled my eyes again and I reached up and wiped one away as it fell down my cheek. Edward turned and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned against his chest and just enjoyed the silence.

"Hey Edward."

"Yeah?"

"Will you play me something?"

He smiled, "What do you want me to play?"

I thought for a moment, "Clair de Lune?"

He smiled again and turned towards the piano and I watched the way his hands moved as he started playing. Music made every problem seem like it was a lot smaller than it actually was. It was like music could take any problem I had and make it easier to figure out. I smiled just as the door flew open again. Unlike Edward I turned to look as Alice appeared around the curtain with her hands on her hips.

"That egotistical little, little," She paused trying to find the right word to use.

"Asshole?"

Her eyes looked over at Edward, "Exactly. Are you all right Bella?"

I shrugged, "I've definitely been better."

She walked over to where we sat, her heels clicking on the floor as she walked, "I know what will make you feel better."

I hesitated, "What?"

She smiled, "You'll see. Come on."

She grabbed my hand and started pulling me from the room as the music slowly began to fade the further we got from the piano.

"Alice where are we going?"

"Well," she paused, "First we're going to go to my house and do some last minute planning for Europe. Eek! I am so excited Bella! Then we're going to go do some last minute shopping."

"Alice, the shopping is something that will make you happy, not me."

She shook her head, "Silly Bella. This kind of shopping you'll enjoy. Trust me."

"What about Rose?"

"She did all this weeks ago. Don't worry, if she needs something she'll get it."

**Edward's Point of View**

I continued playing until the song was finished. I sat there waiting, trying not to let the anger get to me, but I couldn't. I slammed the lid of the piano shut and walked out into the hallway looking for James. I stopped once I reached the end of the hall and looked down both directions of the next hall and spotted him at the far end getting ready to leave, Victoria hanging on his side.

"James!"

He stopped and turned to look at me. I heard him mutter something under his breath but he didn't move.

"What do you want Edward?"

"Are you an idiot?"

He started to speak but I stopped him, "On second thought, don't answer that. Someday, you'll regret this decision. You know, you're lucky she's such a trusting person, because she actually believes you broke up with her because you don't think the long distance thing will work, but clearly," I paused and motioned towards Victoria, "that wasn't the case. So I'm going to ask you to do one simple thing, manage to keep your hands to yourself where Jessica is concerned for one more day so Bella doesn't have to see it."

"I don't have to do anything you ask me to Cullen."

"I'm not asking you to do this for me, I'm telling you to do this for Bella."

He laughed, "I don't have to do anything."

I watched as he turned to walk out of the school and anger flooded my body. I put my hand on his shoulder and turned him around as my other hand collided with his cheek. I heard Victoria gasp behind him and looked down at James as he now sat on the floor in shock.

"I'll do it again if I have to."

"You're fucking crazy Cullen."

I shook my head at him and walked out of the school to my car. Getting away before I went back and punched him a couple more times. My hand throbbed when I gripped the steering wheel and I muttered a curse under my breath as I turned onto the long dirt road to the house and let out a breath of relief when I noticed that Alice's car was gone. Bella was not going to be happy with me when she found out about this. I slid the freezer draw shut and held the bag of peas to my hand and walked into the living room where Esme was sitting on the couch with a book in her lap.

"What did you do to your hand?" She got up and walked over to me, concern masking her face.

"I punched James."

She shook her head, "Edward did I not teach you anything growing up? Violence doesn't solve anything. Besides that you're two days from graduating Edward you could get into serious trouble!"

"He's not going to tell."

"How do you know?"

I shrugged, "He's too big of a coward."

"Why did you punch him? Isn't he dating Bella?"

"Was, he was dating Bella," I shook my head, "You know how trusting she is, she'll believe what you tell her, she's just that way. He took advantage of that."

She gave me a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

"He told her that he thought they should break up because he doesn't think the long distance thing would work out very well. Well when I found him after her and Alice left, Victoria was hanging all over him. So I punched him."

She shook her head again, "I still don't approve of the violence Edward."

"I know mom, I'm sorry, but it was the only way to get my point across."

"And what was your point?"

I paused for a moment, thinking, "That he should, for her sake, stay away from Jessica until Bella leaves for Europe. Also that it isn't okay to take advantage of someone like Bella, people like him are going to ruin her. She's not going to be able to trust anyone if her relationships keep going like the ones she had in high school."

Esme patted my cheek before leaning up to kiss my forehead, "You're such a gentleman Edward."

**Bella's Point of View**

"Alice, what are we doing here? I told you I don't have any money to go shopping. Even if I did I wouldn't be able to afford anything in this store."

She shook her head, "Bella I told you already, I'm buying."

"Alice, you are not buying me stuff that I already have. I don't need new clothes. Anything you could possibly buy we already have at home."

"Nonsense," She smiled and spun around on her way into the store, "You can never have too many clothes. Now come on Bella, you aren't getting out of this."

She led me to a corner of the store and I froze, not a chance in hell.

"Alice I have a swimming suit, I definitely do not need another one."

She smiled at me knowingly, "You just proved my point. You have one swimsuit. We're going to be in Europe all summer; you're going to need more than one suit."

"I'll get another one, but not from here."

She shook her head and grabbed three swimsuits off the rack and handed them to me. I looked at them briefly and shook my head.

"Definitely not this one," I handed her the bikini but she refused to take it.

"Come on Bella, it's one bikini. For me please?"

"I don't want to get three Alice, I don't need three swimsuits."

"Too bad," I watched as she grabbed four swim suits off of another rack and turn to look at me, "Let's move on."

We spent three hours in one store. It was the only store we went to, but I was still amazed that Alice could spend that long in one store. I watched as Alice piled more clothes on the counter to be checked out than what I had in my entire closet. I shook my head and walked past her, I could feel a headache coming on.

"Bella, where are you going?"

I looked over at her, "I think I'm just going to sit outside and wait. I do not even want to know how much that is all going to cost and I feel a headache coming on."

I sat out on a bench and watched people walk by as my normal thoughts returned to my mind. James. I felt my breath catch in my throat. I swallowed and looked around at the other people in the room. I was doomed to end up alone. Every relationship I had had so far was a complete failure. When would I be happy?

"Bella," Alice dropped over 10 bags by my feet and sat down beside me, "Forget him. He's an ass and you deserve way better. You can do so much better than him. You could get any guy you wanted to you know that right?"

I shook my head, "No I can't Alice. I'm not beautiful. I'm ordinary."

"You're a silly girl Bella. Anyway, buck up. We're spending eight weeks in Europe; a different city every week. You can't tell me you aren't excited."

"Of course I'm excited Alice. I've always wanted to go to Europe. I just feel bad. I feel like I should chip in some money for the trip. There is no way this isn't an expensive trip and I can't let your parents pay for the whole thing."

Alice stopped me, "Bella I've told you, my mom took a trip to Europe when she graduated and she said it was the best thing she ever did. She wants to send us."

"All right. I still want to help pay in some way, but I'll stop bringing it up."

She smiled, "Good. Let's go back so we can finish packing."

The Cullen house was like another home to me, another more expensive and extravagant home. It was my home away from home. I had grown up there. I grabbed half of the bags and carried them inside and up to Alice's room where she had our already full suitcases in the hall and more empty ones sitting in her room. I set the bags on her bed and walked up another flight of stairs and stopped at the second door down the hall.

"Knock, knock."

Edward turned and smiled at me, "You look better than you did the last time I saw you."

I smiled briefly and watched him set down his book, "What did you do to your hand?"

He glanced down at it and shook his head, "Nothing."

"I don't believe you," I sat down next to him and picked up his hand and looked at it, "Tell me the truth."

He hesitated, "I punched James."

"Edward, you can't punch every guy that ever breaks up with me."

"I don't. I never punched Mike."

I smiled briefly, "That's because if you would have punched Mike he probably would have ended up in the hospital."

He shrugged, "You need to find a good guy Bella, get away from this hell hole of a town and meet a guy who cares about you and isn't going to break up with you for no reason."

I looked at my hands, "There's someone out there for me. I just need to have my heart broken a few times so I know when I meet him."

"That's what's so great about you, even when you're heartbroken you still have a positive outlook on things."

I leaned over and hugged him, "What am I going to do without you for three months?"

He laughed, "Well for one you won't be very entertained, and you'll have no one to play the piano for you."

I looked at the door and back at Edward just as Alice's voice rang through the house, "Bella."

"Looks like I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Can you believe we're graduating in the morning?"

He shook his head, "Not at all."

* * *

**There you have it. Don't forget to review. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Forgive me. I realize, to those of you who reviewed, that I told you I would post this like last week sometime, but I have been so busy. I really do apologize. I have not done a thing but work this week. I thought I had time to get this finished and posted but I haven't. Every time I tried to sit down to write something I would fall asleep. I don't think it's going to get any less busy any time soon, but I promise to do my best to update as soon as I can. **

**I'd also like to add, thanks movies2560 for point this out, on the last chapter at some points I had Victoria and others I had Jessica. Originally when I wrote that chapter it was Jessica, but I changed it to Victoria when I finished the chapter. If anyone was confused on that that's why that was there. I tried to make sure I had all of them changed, but without a beta I can't guarantee that every chapter will be perfect, so bear with me. **

**Now I still don't know how I feel with this chapter. I'm almost hesitant to post it because I just don't feel like it's perfect yet. I feel like it still needs a lot of work, but I wanted to get it posted since I promised it a week or so ago. **

**Anyway, same stuff still applies. For those who post a review I will send you a sneak peek. No guarantees on how soon that will be sent, but you will get one. Please review and let me know what you think, what you like or don't like, whatever you want. I just want to know what you guys are thinking on the chapter and the story in general. Your reviews keep me encouraged to keep writing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, I'm just borrowing them for my plot.**

**Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review. :)**

**

* * *

Edward's Point of View**

"Edward are you ready yet? I want to get a picture of the three of you in your robes."

I grabbed the robe and mortar board and opened the door, "What are you going to do all year with us gone?"

I watched Esme shrug, "I don't know. I'm going to miss my babies though."

I walked down the stairs and she went down the hall to Alice's room. Emmett was leaning against the fireplace with a bored look on his face.

"Two hours too long of a wait for you?"

"Two minutes is too long, two hours is like hell."

I laughed and zipped up the navy blue robe and put my mortar board on and went to stand by him. Esme walked down the stairs a couple of minutes later.

"What's taking her so long?"

"You know how Alice is; she likes to look her best. Just give her a couple of minutes."

Emmett stood up and went over to the stairs, "Alice if you aren't down here in three minutes I'm going to come up there and carry you down here."

"Calm down Emmett I'm right here."

Alice danced into the room and stood beside me in front of the fireplace.

"Emmett I want you to stand on Alice's other side."

We smiled as Esme took picture after picture until Emmett started whining. Emmett ran from the room and to the garage, his car roared to life and he sped away from the house. Alice ran back upstairs and shut her bedroom door, most likely to get ready some more. I walked down to Carlisle's office to find him sitting behind his desk looking over some papers.

"What can I do for you Edward?"

I shrugged, "You realize you're going to want to bring plenty of tissues to commencement right?"

He laughed and pulled a container or travel tissues out of his pocket, "Way ahead of you. I bet you thought this day would never come didn't you?"

"I knew it would come, it just always seemed like it was a long ways away, but now that it's here I kind of wish it wasn't over."

I watched him walk around his desk over to me, "I want to show you something."

I followed him to the den and watched him dig through the cabinet filled with picture albums. He pulled one out and walked over to me while he flipped through to some of the last couple pages.

He pointed to a picture, "Do you know who that is?"

I looked at the picture and tried to think of who it looked like, "Is it Dr. Paulson?"

"We've been friends since we started high school."

I watched him turn the page and I looked at the picture of him in his graduation robe next to a girl, "Isn't that mom?"

He nodded, "We were friends during high school. It took us another two years and 1,700 miles for us to realize just how much we cared about each other. Do you want to know my advice for you?"

I nodded and watched as he put the book down and sat on the chair, "My advice is to take every chance you get. Don't let any moment pass you by. You've got one shot at life, so don't look back on your life someday and regret something you didn't do. You have the whole world at your feet, what you do with it is up to you."

"Thanks dad," He gave me a quick hug, "I'll see you after commencements."

I made the familiar drive to the Swans' house and parked in the driveway before going up to the door. Bella opened it as soon as I got there.

"My mom wants pictures."

"When did you mom get here?"

"Last night," She grabbed me by the hand and drug me into the living room, "Mom this is Edward."

"Edward it's so nice to finally meet you. I hear from Charlie that the two of you have been best friends at the hip since you met."

I smiled, "Yeah. I guess we just clicked."

Bella blushed and looked at her mom, "Can we take these pictures please?"

She looked around for her camera and turned to face us, "Okay just go stand over there."

She took a few pictures before she handed the camera to Bella, "I want you to take pictures with all of you friends okay?"

"I promise mom," She gave her mom a quick hug before looking at me, "We better get going if I have to take more pictures."

I laughed and turned towards her mom, "It was a pleasure to meet you," I looked at her dad, "It's always nice to see you Officer Swan."

I walked over to where Jasper was standing as Bella ran off to take a picture with someone else.

"You know, after all these years I never really pegged Bella as the girl to take thousands of pictures."

I laughed, "It wasn't her idea. Her mom wanted her to. She'll do anything to make her mom happy."

Jasper gave a thoughtful nod before looking at me, "Can you believe it?"

I shook my head, "I'm ready to get to college though. The six of us are going to tear up Seattle."

He laughed, "The six of us are going to be pretty busy with school. I mean we're all planning to major in something that's going to take up a lot of our time."

I shrugged, "There's always time for a party or two. That's what college is for Jasper."

"Getting drunk and meeting hot chicks?"

We looked over at Emmett as he joined us. Rosalie walked by and slapped him on the head as she walked by heading over to where Alice was now standing with Bella.

"See unlike you two, I have that option. You both are in relationships, where as I have the option to date whomever I please."

Emmett scowled at me, "Here's the thing though. I have Rose. She's the hottest thing to walk this planet. Right Rose?"

She looked over at him and gave him an unsure look before turning her attention back to Alice.

"Hate to break it to you Emmett, but that would be Alice."

"Watch what you say Jasper, that's our sister you're talking about," Jasper held up his hands in surrender towards Emmett.

"I need everyone to get in line. Same spots as yesterday. It's crucial that you all be in alphabetical order. So unless you want someone else's diploma do as I say. Now!"

Everyone was looking at Ms. Cope. She gave everyone a glare before stopping over to Mr. Greene. He listened to her briefly and then turned to the room of students.

"All right, I know each and every one of you wants this to hurry up and be done so you can graduate and be done with this place correct? So let's get this show on the road and line up."

"Every now and then we're going to look back on our lives and remember this. Parts of it will be hazy, but the parts that stand out and the ones that we remember are the ones that are most important to us. Hold on to your memories, hold on to the people who mean the most to you, because chances are someday when we're old and sitting in a rocking chair somewhere the people that our sitting with us are the ones who mean the most to us. We have the rest of our lives ahead of us and in this moment after we cross the stage and receive our diplomas that's when it starts, the rest of our lives. Thank you."

The room erupted into applause as Jessica took her seat as Mr. Greene approached the microphone again.

"At this time we will hand out diplomas…. Alice Cullen... Edward Cullen... Emmett Cullen…. Rosalie Hale… Isabella Swan… Jasper Whitlock… I'm proud to present to you the class of two-thousand and ten."

The room erupted into applause again as the class song rang through the speakers and everyone rose from their seats and threw their hats in the air.

**Bella's Point of View**

I walked up to Alice after commencements and smiled at her, "Hey my mom wants to go out to dinner and see me for a while. I'll come over as soon as I can."

Her smiled faltered momentarily, "All right, but remember we still haven't finished packing everything and we have an early morning flight."

I laughed, "Alice you've told me all of this like fifty times. I promise I'll be there. Do you really think I would not want to go to Europe? I've been dying to go there."

She smiled again, "All right. Go have fun with your mom. I'll see you later."

I handed the waitress our menus and faced my mom again. She was watching me with a thoughtful gaze.

I spoke hesitantly, "What?"

"I'm curious. What's going on between you and Edward?"

I choked on my water and set the glass back down, "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, what's going on between you two?"

I looked at her like she was crazy, "We're friends mom. He's like my brother."

"Come on Bella, I wasn't born yesterday. Surely there's something else there. You two are so comfortable around each other. You know what the other is going to do before they even do it. It's like you guys are connected on a whole other level, it's like you're soul mates."

My face burned as the blush flooded my cheeks, "Mom, we've been friends for four years. There is nothing else going on there I promise you."

"Whatever you say Bella," I watched her take a sip of her coffee, watching me over the edge of the cup the whole time.

"Anyway how is everything in Florida? Where's Phil?"

"He's really sorry he couldn't make it Bella, he honestly is. He had to go to New York, his mom's sick."

I shook my head, "It's fine mom. How are you?"

"I've been good. I love it in Florida. You'd love it too. It's just like Arizona only better. Our house is right on the beach. The sound of the waves crashing on the shore is what I fall asleep and wake up to every day and the house is beautiful. Promise me you'll find time to come visit sometime in the next year?"

"I'll try my best mom."

She paused while the waitress set our plates in front of us and looked back at me after taking a bite of her salad, "So where all are you guys going in Europe?"

"Spain, France, England, Italy, and Greece. We're going to a couple of different cities in each country. A new city every week."

She smiled, "Take pictures?"

"I wouldn't dream of not taking any."

"Good."

I rang the doorbell again wishing someone would answer the door. Alice told me to come straight here so where was she? I waited a couple of minutes before turning and sliding down against the door. Clearly no one was home. Where was she?

"Bella?"

I looked up at Edward as he climbed the stairs. He had been running. His hair clung damply to his forehead and he smiled down at me.

"You can just go in remember?"

I shrugged, "I forgot."

He laughed, "Come on."

He opened the door for me and walked into the kitchen where he filled a glass with water.

"Where is Alice anyway?"

He thought for a moment, "I have no idea."

He walked around the room for a minute before going back out by the stairs and coming in the room. He handed me a piece of paper, "They went to get more suitcases."

"More? We already have at least two a piece."

"That's Alice. She's probably buying extra ones so you guys each have at least one empty suitcase to bring back things you buy."

"Why doesn't she just use some of yours or your parents?"

"She already is."

I walked out of the room and fell on the couch, "This is ridiculous."

"It's two months. You've seen her closet. She has to have many options. She changes her outfit at least five times before she settles on one."

"I know it's just ridiculous."

He sat down by where my head was laying on the cushion, "You're telling me."

I stared at the ceiling and watched the blades on the fan go around in circles. They were carved to look like giant leaves. My body was here, but my mind was in another place. It was running at one hundred miles an hour and it wasn't even focusing on anything. Well there was one thing. It kept jumping back to dinner and what my mom said.

"What are you thinking about?"

I looked up at Edward and shook my head, "Nothing. I'm just thinking that this is my last night in this country for two months and Alice is going to have me on lockdown."

I couldn't tell him what I was actually thinking, but it wasn't a complete lie.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. There's a giant bonfire over at Ben's house. Want to go?"

"I don't know. Alice will kill me."

"I'll save you."

I smiled, "All right, but only for a little bit."

I followed him out to his car and turned on the radio. I switched between a few different stations before stopping on one that was playing a We The Kings song.

"Nice choice."

I looked at him, "You actually know this song?"

He smiled, "Give me more credit Bella. I know a lot of different types of music."

I smiled and listened to the words, listening to the meaning behind them.

_Do you remember the nights__  
__We made our way dreaming__  
__Hoping of being__  
__Someone big__  
__We were so young then__  
__We were too crazy__  
__In love_

I bit my lip as I listened more closely to the words and thought back to what my mom had said earlier before I looked over at Edward and tried to get him to not focus on the music.

"Where is he having this bonfire?"

"It's over in that empty land by his house. He said he wanted to make sure there was plenty of room because he was going to invite everyone."

"Oh."

He glanced over at me, "Are you sure nothing's wrong? You seem distracted?"

I shook my head, "No I promise nothing's wrong."

He pulled up behind a black truck and cut the engine before getting out of the car. He waited by the door while I walked over to where he was standing before crossing the street. There were already 40 people here and I walked over to Jessica and started talking to her.

"Hey Bella. Is something wrong?"

"Why does everyone think something's wrong? Everything is fine!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"  
Mike walked over to Jessica and put his hand on her back before he noticed that I was still standing there. He dropped his hand and smiled at me, "Hey Bella."

"Hi Mike."

I rolled my eyes and walked away looking for someone else to talk to besides Mike. Angela was standing with Ben's arm around her. Ben wasn't an ex of mine so there wouldn't be anything weird there. I walked over them and smiled.

"Great party Ben."

He smiled, "Thanks Bella."

I looked at Angela, "I want to get you something while I'm in Europe, but I don't know where to get you something from. Any preferences?"

She thought for a moment and smiled, "Paris. I've always wanted to go there."

"I'll send you a postcard as soon as I get there and be expecting a visit from me when I get back."

I gave her a quick hug and walked over to where Edward was talking to a group of guys.

"I'm serious. There's no way that's going to happen."

Laurent laughed, "You've got to be kidding me. I'll bet you."

Edward thought for a moment, "Deal. How much do you want to bet?"

"Two hundred bucks says Netherlands win it."

He laughed, "You're on. You're going to lose Laurent. There's no way the Netherlands are going to beat Spain. It's just not going to happen."

I shook my head and looked for someone else to talk to and walked off. I wish I had two hundred dollars to bet like that. I walked around and smiled at a couple of different people as I passed and ended up sitting down on one of the logs by the fire. People were standing in groups talking and while I knew everyone here and was friends with a good chunk of them I just wasn't in the mood to socialize tonight. To be honest, I was still thinking about what my mom said. I couldn't get it out of my mind. I stared at the fire, watching the flames dance on the logs when someone sat down next to me followed by a series of small giggles. I looked over to find James sitting by me, Victoria on his lap, his hands snacking up her legs. I looked at him in disgust before standing up and moving to walk away.

"Bella where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here."

I felt his hand on my arm, "Come on Bella stay."

I could smell the alcohol on his breath and I could see Victoria glaring at me behind him. I tried to yank my arm from his hand but he held onto it tighter.

"You know you want to stay Bella so just stay," His lips crashed against mine as I tried to push him off with my free hand.

"Get off of me!"

I felt someone else push me back and punch James.

"Leave Bella alone. This is the last time I'm going to ever say that to you. Got it?"

He stood up and got in Edward's face, "Make me."

Edward punched him in the face again and turned to me, "Let's go."

He put his hand on my waist and led me back to his car and shut my door after I got in before getting in his side. He turned on the light and looked at my arm.

"Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head, "I, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and leaned against the window as he shut off the light and started to drive back to his house. We rode in silence, not even the radio or a cd playing. I held on to my arm where James had grasped it harder than he needed to and I had a feeling it would leave a bruise. I just had to leave without Edward noticing. When we stopped in the driveway Edward looked at me again before getting out of the car and walking over to my door. He held it open for me and followed me up to the house. He stopped on the porch and looked at my arm again where light bruises were beginning to form. I put my hand on his hand stopped him.

"It's over okay? Promise me you won't go look for him for this. Promise me."

He let out his breath and looked away before looking back at me, "I promise."

He wrapped his arms around me and held me for a minute before opening the door, "Alice is probably furious."

"Bella I told you that we had a lot to do tonight."

I shook my head, "I know Alice I'm sorry."

I subconsciously rubbed my arm where James had gripped it earlier and flinched slightly. I looked up at Alice who was folding clothes into a small suitcase before she turned to me.

"Why did you go?"

I shrugged, "I came over here and you weren't here, Edward offered so I said I'd go. I'm sorry Alice. You know how excited I am for this trip, please forgive me?"

She looked at me for a few seconds and extended her arms to me, "I forgive you."

I pointed to the bags, "What exactly are you doing now?"

"Putting in the last few clothes, then we're going to bed. We have to leave at 3 in the morning to get to the airport and catch our flight," she danced across the room a smile glued to her face, "The flight to New York is about five hours and then we're transferring planes there and the next flight leaves a couple hours later so we'll leave New York around noon Forks' Time. It will take a little over seven hours to get to Paris-Charles de Gaulle Airport, which would be around 7:30 Forks' time, so we'll be getting to Paris at 4:30 in the morning. This is why I planned ahead and scheduled one extra day in Paris so we can try to readjust our sleep that first day. I'm so excited!"

She squealed and zipped the last bag, "Alice, where is Rosalie?"

"Rosalie is right here," I looked at Rose as she strutted into the room and plopped onto the bed next to me.

"I listened to that whole overly long description of our next twenty four hours and I have to ask Alice, what if I'm not tired? There's no way I'm going to fall asleep now. I'm too excited."

I looked at the clock, it was almost eleven thirty.

"Hate to break it to you Rose, but if we don't go to sleep now we might as well stay up. We're only going to get three and a half hours of sleep as it is."

A smile spread across her face, "Then why not stay up? Carlisle already said he'd drive, which you would know if you hadn't left earlier. He's been asleep since like eight. He said he had to make sure he was nice and alert when he drove us."

Alice turned towards us, "We are not staying up. There is no way in hell that I will look completely dead when we arrive in Paris."

Rosalie gave her a look, "You will regardless. Come on Alice lighten up, stay up with us."

She put her hands on her hips and huffed, "Fine, but have you know that when I'm cranky tomorrow I do not want to hear one comment about it."

She bounced onto the bed and sat behind us so we were in a circle. She looked at Rosalie and gave her a knowing nod before they both turned their attention to me. I felt my nerves jump to start and worried about what was coming next.

"Bella," I looked at Alice who was giving me a sweet look.

"What?"

"Well Rose and I had an idea, a fabulous one at that. Would you be completely opposed to Rose and me finding you a summer fling in Europe?"

"Alice, we're staying in one spot for a week. There is no way that would even work."

Her face fell and I glanced at Rose, "Oh come on Bella that's why it's called a fling."

I shook my head, "There's no way this is going to happen I'm sorry, but it's not going to happen."

There was a knock on the door followed by Edward's voice, "Is everyone decent?"

"Yes Edward, what do you want?"

He opened the door and looked at Alice, "Mom told Emmett and me to come get the suitcases and put them in the car," He looked across the room, "How many bags do you need?"

Alice huffed and opened the closet door, "That's not even all of them. It's two months Edward, I need my clothes."

He walked back into the hallway, "Emmett get in here."

Emmett sulked into the room and Rosalie walked over to him the second he did. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, "If you take our bags to the car you'll get more of that."

He perked up and grabbed a few suitcases and went down the stairs. Alice giggled and sat back down, "Rose you have him wrapped around your finger."

She smiled, "I know."

**Three hours later**

"Rise and shine."

I rolled over and shielded my eyes to the light and looked up at Edward standing in the door.

"Why are you up?"

He shrugged, "Everyone's up but you. Alice said you fell asleep at one. The other two never went to sleep so neither did the rest of us, except Carlisle, he sleeps like a bear."

I smiled and rolled over in the bed, "This is an insane hour to fly. We should have just gotten a plane for night time; it's going to be 4:30 in the morning when we get there."

"Too late now," He turned to leave the room but stopped, "By the way, Alice said that if you aren't downstairs in five minutes she's going to come up here and get you."

I sulked over to him, "I'm up."

I followed him down the stairs where everyone was standing sleepily around the room except Carlisle who looked pretty alert for it being three in the morning. Esme looked over at us when we came into the room everyone else didn't even notice until Esme started moving.

"Well now that you're all down here you should probably be on your way."

Esme walked over to Alice and wrapped her in a big hug before going to Rosalie and doing the same. She then approached me and wrapped me in a hug before walking over to Carlisle. He wrapped his arms around her and I smiled at the love between the two. Alice walked over and hugged Emmett and Edward before going over to the door. Emmett gave me a quick hug before taking Rosalie's hand and going out to the car, most likely to kiss her goodbye. Carlisle kissed Esme before grabbing the keys and following the other two outside.

"I'll see you in a couple months," Edward wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

"Edward thanks for being there for me last night."

He smiled, "No problem Bella. If you ever need anything you know I'm here."

I smiled and walked towards the door and waved at him over my shoulder, "Bye Edward."


End file.
